Contra corriente
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Él no volvió más. Han sido diez años y Rin sólo mantiene la esperanza de reencontrarlo.¿Y si ella muriera antes de volverle a ver? Humanos y youkais pertenecen a mundos distintos. Ir contra corriente puede matar… pero contra corriente, sus ojos la miran..
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Contra corriente**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_**  
**

**Capítulo 1**

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la rendija de las paredes de la cabaña dando de lleno en su rostro. Rin se incorporó y talló los ojos dispuesta ya a ponerse en pie y comenzar sus tareas habituales. Asomó su rostro por la ventana de la pequeña morada, pudo ver que la anciana Kaede estaba ya despierta y preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días Rin, has madrugado- Saludó la anciana, quien el paso de los años cada vez hacía más presencia en su rostro.

-Buenos días – Rin le dirigió una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado. – Abuela Kaede, ¿habrá venido ya el señor Sesshomaru?

-No que yo sepa, Rin. – Kaede se mantenía absorta en sus labores mas no pudo pasar por alto la mirada cabizbaja de la muchacha de ahora ya dieciocho años. Suspiró – No tienes porqué preocuparte, Sesshomaru es un demonio hábil y fuerte, tendrá sus razones para no haber venido a visitarte.

-¿Razones que lo retrasan años?- Se lamentó Rin. Kaede sonrió levemente, ciertamente tenía razón, habían acordado que él volvería tres años atrás para saber la decisión tomada por la joven; sin embargo, poco antes del cumpleaños número quince de Rin, Sesshomaru dejó de visitar la aldea y de enviarle presentes con aquel hombrecillo verde que le servía. Era pues que desde entonces, Rin preguntaba frecuentemente por él, suponiendo que se hacía a la idea de que el youkai la había olvidado. No existía preocupación en ella por su vida… Sesshomaru era invencible.

-Razones que lo retrasan años.- Repitió, a modo de sentencia la anciana. –Ya te lo he dicho, Sesshomaru es un demonio fuerte, y en todo caso, de haber perecido, InuYasha ya lo hubiera notado.

Pero Rin sólo frunció un poco el ceño. La anciana desviaba el punto de su conversación. Y en todo caso la conversación no era un don que caracterizara al hanyou. Quizá sólo Kagome conocía bien ese aspecto.

La chica suspiró, no lograba quitar de su mente un recuerdo de muchos años atrás, en el que preguntaba a Jaken sobre cuáles eran los planes de Sesshomaru posteriores a la derrota de Naraku. Su memoria era difusa, lograba recordar vagamente que Jaken le hablaba del hecho de hacerse más fuerte, formar un imperio, extenderlo… y que tal labor podría tomar años y…

Rin apretó los dientes. Ya caía en cuenta del porqué de su recuerdo borroso. Jaken la había hecho enfadar diciendo que para entonces, probablemente estaría muerta.

"_-Si yo muero… ¿me recordará?_

_-…No seas tonta."_

Todo era más sencillo en ese entonces. Era pequeña y necesitaba de casi nada para ser feliz. Su alegría consistía en la compañía de Ah-Un, Jaken y su señor. Cuánto duraba un año en sí… jamás lo había pensado, jamás le había preocupado. Pero… ¿cien?, la vocecita rasposa de Jaken sermoneándole sobre cómo percibían el paso del tiempo los youkais, le taladró los pensamientos.

-Cien años… -Murmuró para sí misma. ¿Acaso era eso lo que sucedía? ¿él no volvía debido a la formación de su imperio?

No contendría más su duda: Rin se incorporó rápidamente y corrió rumbo a una cabaña. Kaede suspiró, era un hecho que lamentaba la tristeza de la joven, pero estaba consciente que vivir en la aldea era la mejor opción y que probablemente Sesshomaru pensaba igual.

* * *

-¡Kagome-sama! – Rin irrumpió en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa que aún dormitaba con un InuYasha vigilante a lado. –Lamento haber venido así pero…

-¡Chiquilla molesta! ¿De qué sirve que vivas con esa anciana si no logra enseñarte modales? –Bramó el hanyou que terminanó por despertar a la miko. -¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-InuYashaaaa… -Se quejó la mujer mientras se frotaba los ojos y dejaba escapar un bostezo largo.- Buenos días Rin, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Kagome-sama!... este… yo… lamento que viniera así sobre todo dado su estado pero…-Rin no podía evitar mirar el vientre de Kagome, ya levemente abultado. – quisiera saber si usted ha sabido algo sobre el amo Sesshomaru durante sus viajes…

Kagome le miró con sorpresa, no esperaba eso. Realmente esa pregunta iba más dirigida hacia InuYasha, pero comprendía que debido a su carácter, era más sencillo dirigirse a ella, no obstante, no dejaba de tomarla por sorpresa.

-Pues…

-Él está vivo.- Interrumpió InuYasha que aún se mantenía en la misma posición, sentado a lado de Kagome, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de molestia. –Es todo lo que tendrías que saber.

Rin le miró con mal humor. Una mezcla de enfado con melancolía le invadió. ¿Qué estaba vivo? Eso lo sabía.

-No te preocupes Rin. –Kagome miraba con un dejo de pesadumbre a la muchacha. Lograba comprender lo que era desear ver a alguien y no tener noticia alguna ni modo de reencontrarse durante años. –Sesshomaru no se ha olvidado de ti.

Rin se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despido, y salió de la casucha rápidamente: de quedarse probablemente discutiría con el hanyou.

Kagome miró a InuYasha.

-¿Por qué no decirle más? O al menos algo que no sepa.-preguntó a su pareja.

-¿Qué podríamos decirle? Realmente no tenemos noticias de él directamente. Y sabes que lo mejor sería que se olvidara del asunto. Rin está más segura viviendo aquí.

Kagome bajó la mirada, pensativa. ¿Olvidarse del asunto?... quizás.

* * *

Rin se dirigía al río cercano para tomar un baño, y aunque por lo regular iba acompañada, en esa ocasión decidió escabullirse sin mencionar palabra. Aún cuando no tocara el tema, no deseaba soportar las miradas compasivas que le dirigían. Estaba molesta con la situación.

Detuvo su mirada en un pequeño arbusto donde crecían flores amarillas… Recordando cuando solía juntarlas y hacer coronas y pequeños ramilletes con ellas. Siempre se los obsequió a él, y aunque jamás le recibió uno, era feliz con el simple hecho de que fijara sus ojos en el regalo. Era su modo de aceptarlos.

Sonrió para sí y miró el cielo, ese día estaba particularmente despejado y azul. Rin dejó caer sus ropas, las dobló y colocó en la orilla y se introdujo en las aguas del río. La corriente suave la relajaba y caminar contra ella le causaba sensaciones agradables en la piel.

No muy lejos alguien la observaba minuciosamente desde las ramas de un árbol, detallando casa centímetro de piel que Rin dejaba ver.

-Será mejor que bajes de ahí antes de que yo misma te delate. –Musitó con brusquedad Sango, que iba acompañada de su hijo menor, Shinta, de ahora ya unos siete años. Un muchacho sorprendido bajó de un salto de la rama, sonrojándose al ser descubierto.

-Hermana… yo estaba… eh…

-No te excuses, ¿no crees que ya estás grandecito para estos comportamientos? Tienes suerte de que Rin no se percatara, pero yo tendría más razones para molestarme contigo –Sango le miró con molestia para después sonreír y abrazar a su hermano menor. –Hace meses que no venías por aquí, aunque ya no sé si tenías intenciones de visitarnos o sólo espiar jovencitas. –Kohaku sólo atinó a bajar la mirada, apenado.

-¡Tío Kohaku! –Shinta le regaló una enorme sonrisa al muchacho de coleta castaña.

-Shinta, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿has crecido? –El exterminador alzó en brazos a su sobrino para así zafarse de Sango.

-¡Sí! ¡Padre dice que pronto alcanzaré a mis hermanas!- El pequeño de despeinados cabellos castaños parecía muy orgulloso.

Kohaku tenía ya veintiún años y a su vez había pasado por mucho la estatura de su hermana mayor. Vestía aún el mismo atuendo de los exterminadores junto con la hoz que el viejo Toutosai le habría forjado. Su rostro había madurado, pero seguía manteniendo la misma mirada atenta y cálida.

-¡Kirara! –Sango extendió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña mononoke que desde el árbol había saltado hacia ella. La gatita parecía muy feliz de ver a la mujer. –Shinta, regresemos a la aldea, y tú también Kohaku, antes de que Rin nos encuentre.

-Sí… -Kohaku siguió a su hermana, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la joven que ahora se hallaba sumergida en el agua. Sonrió para sí. Le encantaba…

* * *

Había salido ya del agua y comenzaba a vestirse. Sabía que no podía pensar sólo en ese tema, y que aún cuando él no llegó tres años atrás, ella continuaba su vida.

-Continuar… -Rin secaba su cabello mientras veía al horizonte. Realmente era muy subjetivo ese hecho, pues sus ilusiones siempre se mantenían fijas al día en que volviera a ver a su señor, mas sin embargo, ella no tenía nada por seguro. Quizá él ya la había olvidado y preferido seguir adelante sin ver atrás, como siempre había hecho.

Una vez más los recuerdos asaltaron a Rin. Años atrás, el monje Ungai, después de haber sido derrotado por Sesshomaru, le gritó que no fuese con él, pues _"humanos y youkais viven en mundos diferentes"_. Y lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero en aquel entonces eso no importaba. Ella lo seguiría siempre, siempre… a todo lugar, hasta la muerte. Siempre yendo contra corriente.

Rin sintió como se le sobrecogía el corazón. La determinación que tenía para aquella edad le causó terror. Su voluntad no había flaqueado… hasta aquel día en que no volvió más. Y es que los días se hicieron meses y luego años. Y los kimonos que le obsequiaba ya no guardaban ese olor a flores silvestres que habían poseído… Porque no lograba recordar ya su voz… porque no veía más esos gélidos ojos ambarinos, siguiéndola con discreción, con cada paso que daba, con cada salto, con cada sonrisa…

-No volverá-Se dijo sin convencerse, pero para al menos permitirle caminar. –No volverá Rin, no volverá. Y si vuelve… ya no podría ir con él.

Abatida, cortó unas cuantas flores amarillas del arbusto y emprendió camino a la aldea.

* * *

-Rin –Kohaku sonrió al verla pasar cerca de la cabaña de su hermana. Aún cuando le había espiado, no sentía vergüenza por ello. En todo caso fue la repentina llegada de Sango lo que lo descolocó. Rin era bella, era bella simplemente y no sentía culpa por verla.

-¡Kohaku! –Rin corrió hacia él y le abrazó fuertemente- ¡cuánto tiempo!

-Lo mismo puedo decir, hasta tienes el cabello más largo.

Rin rió alegremente, la presencia de Kohaku siempre le animaba. Por su parte, Kohaku simplemente se sentía pleno al verla sonreír.

-Flores –Observó el muchacho, y tomando una del pequeño ramillete que había formado, se la colocó en el cabello a la joven. Rin no dejaba de sonreír.

-Vengan, ya está lista la comida –Anunció Sango, que con ayuda de Ringo y Mikan, sus hijas gemelas, pasaban ya los platos.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, Rin?-Invitó Miroku, que pese a la sonrisa de la joven, lograba percibir la tristeza que escondía.

-Oh no, yo iré con la abuela Kaede, seguramente ya me espera también, los veré más tarde.

-Así será entonces –Apresuró a decir Kohaku. Rin afirmó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba el ramillete de flores y dirigía una última sonrisa antes de salir de la cabaña.

-…¡Ajá! –Exclamó alto Miroku, con una mirada perspicaz, cuando Rin se había alejado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te gusta.

-…Tonterías, mejor cenemos antes que se enfríe.- Kohaku se sentó en el suelo, entregó el ramillete a Ringo y tomó el plato que le tendía Mikan, ignorando a su cuñado. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

Rin se dirigía a su propia cabaña a paso rápido mientras batallaba con su cabello, que revuelto por una repentina corriente de aire le obstruía la vista

–Qué clima tan cambiante… ¡Ah!

La pequeña flor se había desprendido de su cabello, tomando su propio rumbo con el viento. La chica continuó su camino sin prestar mayor atención.

No muy lejos de ahí, con un movimiento ágil, la flor estaba en manos nuevas. La figura masculina se la acercó al rostro para olerla y levantó la mirada. El viento le alborotaba las hebras plateadas y ondeaba la estola de su hombro izquierdo. Unos gélidos ojos ambarinos brillaron con los rayos de sol.

No había duda, era ella. Pero por dentro algo le inquietó, no era del todo el mismo aroma que le conocía. ¿Cómo era posible eso? No hacía tanto le había visitado. O al menos eso sentía él. Pero de inmediato cayó en la cuenta de la forma en que el tiempo transcurre para los humanos.

Tantas lunas habían pasado ya, entonces. Sesshomaru sintió que algo despertaba dentro suyo. Algo que no le agradó…

-Rin.

**Continuará…**

Mi primer fanfic después de aproximadamente seis años de no haber escrito nada nuevo (debería continuar los que dejé pendiente pero me aloqué de pronto con esta pareja). Espero que sea de su agrado pese a lo oxidada que estoy. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, gracias por leer y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3

Kuruma Chidori**  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_Tantas lunas habían pasado ya, entonces. Sesshomaru sintió que algo despertaba dentro suyo. Algo que no le agradó…_

_-Rin._

**Contra corriente**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 2**

-Sesshomaru-sama. –Susurró la joven, acostada boca abajo sobre la yerba mientras dibujaba figuras imaginarias con los dedos.

El viento no cesaba de soplar, por lo que se había trenzado los cabellos. Su larga cabellera le llegaba poco debajo de la cintura y portaba un kimono sencillo color púrpura. Sus pies descalzos, como cuando era niña, se hallaban algo sucios. Rin rara vez usaba el calzado que le había proporcionado la anciana puesto que se había acostumbrado a largas caminatas tal y como estaba, y era una sensación que disfrutaba: descalza se percataba de sus pasos, sentía la tierra, sentía que en verdad caminaba.

La joven se dio la vuelta, y aún acostada, observó el cielo. Las nubes habían ocultado el sol y el panorama se tornaba nublado. El clima había dado un cambio muy drástico. Miró a su derecha: la anciana Kaede se acercaba a ella con una pequeña vasija en manos. Rin se incorporó.

* * *

-Este viento no me parece normal. –Kagome se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de su hogar para luego observar preocupada a Inuyasha, quien sólo se mantenía sentado con los ojos cerrados.

-…Así que también lo percibes. Noto la presencia de un youkai, pero es débil. Dudo cause estragos. Lo que me mantiene intrigado es… -InuYasha lo pensó un momento antes de continuar - que puedo sentir claramente la presencia de Se…

-¡Kagome-sama! – Rin irrumpió en la cabaña parando en seco al hanyou –La abuela Kaede me ha pedido que tome éste té - La joven le entregó la vasija. Se trataba de un líquido humeante que no tenía un olor muy agradable por lo que el hanyou se alejó.

-¡¿Pero qué cosa es eso?! ¡No soporto su olor, llévatelo de aquí!

-InuYasha, por favor – Kagome lo reprendió con la mirada – Rin, ¿para qué es esto?

-La abuela Kaede dice que le ayudará al bebé y a ti. – No podía evitarlo, Rin siempre sentía mucha curiosidad cuando veía el vientre de Kagome, aún cuando apenas y se notaban sus tres meses de embarazo.

-Matarás a mi cachorro si tomas esa cosa – InuYasha se tapaba la nariz con los dedos mientras farfullaba.

-No es para tanto, el bebé tendrá más parte humana que youkai, así que estará bien –Kagome tomó la vasija y bebió un trago – no sabe tan mal… gracias Rin, agradece a la anciana Kaede de mi parte. –Sonrió.

-Claro –A Rin le parecía divertida aquella escena pero no le agradaba la idea de permanecer mucho tiempo ahí- bueno, entonces yo me retiro- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo? – Kagome miró a Inuyasha, pero la sonrisa se le borró en cuanto notó la seriedad del hanyou - ¿Sucede algo?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, pero Kagome insistió.

-Es solo que… lo que has dicho. Temo que tienes razón, y no lo había pensado.

-¿Sobre qué?

-El cachor… el bebé –se corrigió –como has dicho, será más humano. No debería, pero… por alguna razón, eso me hace pensar.

Kagome le miró por unos instantes. Siempre había creído que InuYasha prefería que su criatura tuviera un lado más humano, para evitar que la historia que él había vivido con su madre se repitiera. Pero ahora entendía a qué se refería: temía que su hijo fuera débil. La miko se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Nuestro cachorro – Kagome tomó la mano de InuYasha y la colocó sobre su vientre – Será un fuerte hanyou, como tú. De eso estoy segura.

Inuyasha la acarició y sonrió levemente. Agradecía el gesto de Kagome, aunque realmente todo estaría por verse.

-Ahora… ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir? –Kagome se acomodó entre los brazos de su esposo.

-El otro olor que percibo, es de Sesshomaru.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos para luego sonreír levemente, de alguna manera, siempre esperó a que ello ocurriera.

-Rin estará feliz

InuYasha sólo se quedó serio. Lograba hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su medio hermano mayor. Rin había crecido.

* * *

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, o más bien lentos… Bien hubiese llegado ya a la aldea de haber volado. Pero por alguna razón, aunque su idea era verla, las sensaciones que lo embargaban le hacían desear no encontrarla. A cada paso, sentía las piernas más pesadas así como las ideas más agitadas pese a que mantenía su usual semblante imperturbable.

¿Qué era lo que le desconcertaba tanto? El simple olor que logró percibir en la flor, no era la misma esencia infantil que caracterizaba a Rin. Se trataba de la esencia de una joven mujer mezclada con el aroma de la misma flor y… él.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera lograba recordar el nombre de ese chiquillo y poco le importaba, pero los olores se grababan en su memoria, y aquel aroma distaba también de ser el de un infante.

Por su cabeza jamás había transitado seriamente la idea de que Rin crecería. Nunca le dio mayor importancia. Pero ahora que lo percibía, su interior se agitaba.

Curiosidad, ansias, recelo… molestia, enojo. No le hacía ninguna gracia que el olor de aquel sujeto se mezclara con el de Rin.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de pronto, mirando hacia el cielo. Por estar ensimismado no había prestado atención a aquella presencia. Se trataba de un youkai débil, pero sabía perfectamente que su dirección era la aldea. Aun cuando estaba consciente de que su medio hermano se hallaría ahí, Sesshomaru ignoró sus complicaciones y aceleró la marcha.

* * *

Sango y Miroku se percataron al mismo tiempo, y una sensación de inquietud invadió a la mujer. Miroku le dirigió una mirada fugaz al tiempo que Sango tomó el gran boomerang que desde hacía años se hallaba cubierto en mantas en la esquina de la choza, y ambos salieron de la cabaña.

-Niños, entren a casa y no salgan hasta que les diga.- Ordenó Sango a sus tres hijos que correteaban con una pelota. Los tres se mostraron inconformes pero obedecieron sin chistar.

-Me pregunto por qué no veo a InuYasha aún por aquí… -Comentó Miroku, mientras veía como Sango retiraba las mantas que protegían al hiraikotsu y se colocaba aquellos extraños guantes en sus brazos que guardaban dos cuchillas filosas. -¿Estarás bien?

-No te preocupes. – La mirada de Sango poseía una chispa de determinación que no le veía desde hacía años. No obstante, el monje no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que había dejado de entrenarse y estaba fuera de práctica. Después de la batalla con Naraku, contadas fueron las ocasiones en que la taijiya se vio en la necesidad de luchar. Era él quien salía a realizar exorcismos mientras que Sango sólo cuidaba a sus hijos. Miroku sintió cierto remordimiento.

-Sango-chan, Miroku-sama – Saludó Kagome mientras se acercaba, con el carcaj en la espalda y el arco que alguna vez obtuvo en el monte Azusa, años atrás. –Se han percatado.

-Kagome-sama, usted debería quedarse en casa, no debe exponerse dada su condición – Miroku veía también con preocupación a la miko. Repentinamente sintió la fuerte culpa de que tanto él como InuYasha, habían dejado fuera de práctica a sus compañeras.

-No veo el problema. InuYasha me ha dicho que se trata de una presencia débil. –Sonrió para tranquilizarles, pero Sango y Miroku se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Débil?

-No, temo que algo está mal con la percepción de InuYasha, pero esto no es una presencia débil.

-¡Ah! Deben estarse confundiendo –Kagome sonrió- la presencia fuere se debe a que también se halla cerca…

-Sesshomaru. Lo sabemos. – Sango miraba fijamente a Kagome. Tanto a la miko como su esposo, les pareció increíble que la taijiya aún poseyera su agudo sentido de percepción.

Pero entonces Kagome dudó.

-¿Dicen que no se trata de un youkai débil? – Sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza.

-Es extraño que no logre sentirlo. Quizá la criatura que espera le distrae– Observó Miroku, refiriéndose al embarazo. Y tenía sentido. – Por favor, será mejor que entre a nuestra casa antes de que…

Tarde, había llegado.

Aquello distaba de ser débil: un monstruo, de varios metros de altura, de pronto apareció destruyendo con una sola mano un par de chozas en la aldea. El pánico pronto se hizo presente.

Kagome no pudo evitar relacionar la semejanza de ese monstruo con aquel enorme ogro que acompañaba a Sesshomaru la primera vez que le vió.

-¡Kagome! – InuYasha por fin había llegado. Kagome notó que el hanyou miraba con sorpresa al youkai recién aparecido. – No entiendo como no pude percatarme de su ki…

La mujer comprendió, seguramente era alguna capacidad del mismo youkai: pasar desapercibido.

-Da igual… el punto es derrotarlo antes de que cause más estragos.

Los aldeanos corrían despavoridos mientras que el demonio no parecía buscar algo en concreto, quizá sólo disfrutaba con la destrucción.

-¡Hiraikotsu! –Sango había lanzado el primer ataque, siendo esquivado sin mayor dificultad por el youkai.

-¡Abuela Kaede! – Rin ayudaba a la anciana a movilizarse, pues por la edad, sus piernas ya no respondían de la misma forma.

-¡Cuidado! – Kagome gritó aterrada al punto que veía como la mano del demonio se dirigía hacia ambas mujeres y Rin sólo atinó a empujar a la anciana lejos.

Cerró los ojos… quizá, al final, no podría volver a verlo…

Rin sintió como varias gotas de sangre caía en su rostro, nada sucedía. La muchacha abrió los ojos para encontrarse con…

* * *

Sí, aún estaba a tiempo. Si apresuraba su marcha evitaría que Rin pudiera salir herida.

Sesshomaru ya vislumbraba el demonio en la aldea, y el percibir que no era tan débil como creía, le molestó de sobremanera. Pudo reconocer a su hermano junto con la sacerdotisa, y aquellos humanos que siempre les acompañaban… Y entonces la vió, a punto de ser atacada por el youkai…

Sesshomaru se fue de lleno contra el demonio sin pensarlo, pero el movimiento veloz de un arma frenó la garra del monstruo, y su rescate.

Sesshomaru detuvo su ataque en seco, para descubrir de quién provenía aquella táctica: aquel exterminador, había tomado a Rin de la cintura y la había colocado atrás suyo sobre el lomo de aquella mononoke felina.

Los acontecimientos posteriores se desarrollaron en cuestión de segundos: Sango lanzando el hiraikotsu nuevamente al tiempo que InuYasha atacaba con su espada, acabando fácilmente al youkai; aquel monje levantando a la anciana del suelo, quien parecía no haber sufrido mayor daño, y…

* * *

-Sessho...maru-sama – Apenas abrió los ojos Rin le reconoció, mas no tuvo momento de apreciarlo bien puesto que las manos de Kohaku la habían jalado hacia él y ahora sobrevolaba los cielos junto con Kirara. -¡Sesshomaru-sama!

-¡Rin! –Kohaku la apretó con fuerza pues la muchacha parecía tener deseos de bajar de la mononoke sin importar la altura. Entonces se percató de la presencia del youkai, y un sentimiento extraño le embargó de golpe. Kohaku la asió aún con más fuerza hacia él.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – Rin estaba fuera de sí y Kohaku no tuvo más opción que pedir a Kirara que volviera a tierra.

* * *

No lo había logrado. Él, Sesshomaru, no había podido salvarla.

El Lord se hallaba turbado, a unos metros del cadáver del youkai que ya empezaba a desintegrarse. Sentía varias miradas sobre él, pero las únicas que captaban su atención eran dos: la de Rin, imposible de describir, y la de aquel sujeto que la mantenía aferrada de la cintura… y que por alguna razón, sintió deseos de destrozarle las manos.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – Observó a Rin bajar de la mononoke y correr hacia él, para detenerse a un escaso metro. Sesshomaru se mantuvo impávido, detallándola con la mirada unos segundos.

No… no era así como había pensado se suscitaría el reencuentro. No había podido salvarla...

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada de Rin para posarla sobre Kohaku, quien apenas desmontaba a Kirara. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con fijeza. ¿Acaso ese humano… le estaba retando?

Casi podía sentir lástima por él. _Casi_.

El youkai hizo tronar los huesos de sus dedos con un simple movimiento… Una oleada de emociones se apoderaban de su ser y sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir un destello de furia. No le gustaba ese humano. No le gustaba… no le gustaba… y lo haría desaparecer.

Sesshomaru sintió hervir su sangre al tiempo que daba un paso hacia Kohaku, cuando de pronto, un cuerpo se aferró a él. El demonio de ojos enrojecidos recuperó de pronto la compostura y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la espesa cabellera de Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama… -Sollozó.

Sesshomaru entonces olió la sal de las lágrimas de la joven, y para incluso sorpresa suya, aquellas garras que estaban a punto de destazar al exterminador, ahora acariciaban con delicadeza los cabellos de Rin para bajar a su rostro, y sentir, después de años, aquella suave piel en sus dedos.

Rin sintió un vuelco en el corazón y levantó la mirada para hallarse con la de él.

Por ese instante… nada más existía. Sólo esos ojos dorados en los que no pudo hallar la usual frialdad que los caracterizaba, sino una calidez que erizó su espalda y le robó el aliento.

A pocos metros, Kohaku observaba, quieto, apretando los dientes. Una furia tremenda le invadió al contemplar aquella escena.

Nadie se la llevaría lejos de él. _Nadie._

**Continuará…**

**N/A**

¡Ah! estoy muy, muy contenta de que alguien halla leído el primer capítulo, de hecho me sorprendí porque recibí más reviews de los que pensé. Me siento muy contenta ;_; muchísimas gracias! Espero que éste capítulo también sea de su agrado. Espero estar actualizando para la siguiente semana o antes, cuestión de que me organice con mis horarios y mis trabajos de la universidad pero yo creo que la salvo.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Kuruma Chidori


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_A pocos metros, Kohaku observaba, quieto, apretando los dientes. Una furia tremenda le invadió al contemplar aquella escena._

_Nadie se la llevaría lejos de él. Nadie. _

**Contra corriente**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba de mal humor, de eso ni hablar… pero el hecho de que su hermana le pidiera que fuera a cazar algunos peces y por tanto, mantenerlo lejos de la aldea, le molestaba aún más.

Kohaku no era un muchacho precisamente temperamental, pero desde hacía un par de años, la idea de que Rin pudiera ser su esposa a futuro le emocionaba de sobremanera. Y aún cuando estaba consciente de que Sesshomaru, quizá, un día volviera… realmente no era algo que tomara en cuenta; no obstante ahora sus planes probablemente se frustrarían.

-Quizá ella decida no ir… o quizá, incluso, él sólo haya vuelto para decirle que sería la última vez… -Murmuró para sí, al tiempo que daba captura al cuarto pez. Kirara, a su lado, sólo silbó.

El atardecer daba paso ya a la noche… Y con suerte para el amanecer, el youkai ya se habría marchado de la aldea.

Pese a que Kohaku ya no era ningún niño, su ingenuidad permanecía intacta.

* * *

Rin apresuraba su cena para ir al encuentro de su amo lo más pronto posible. La anciana Kaede, que la miraba fijamente, se mostraba pensativa a diferencia de Kagome que sólo sonreía. Al finalizar la batalla con el demonio, fue un breve instante en el que Rin y Sesshomaru se mantuvieron juntos, antes de que éste se alejara para quedarse cerca del pozo devorador de huesos. Rin pudo comprender que él no se mantendría mucho tiempo en una aldea de humanos, a lo que sólo regresó a su cabaña por petición de la anciana. Apenas terminara de cenar, se dirigiría al pozo.

-¡Gracias por la comida! –Atinó a decir sin haber terminado, saliendo rápidamente de la casucha.

Kaede suspiró.

-¿Pasa algo, abuela Kaede? –Kagome miró con curiosidad a la anciana.

-Me pregunto… cuáles serán las intenciones de Sesshomaru… ¿acaso ha vuelto para llevársela consigo? Rin ya está en edad de casarse… pero dudo que Sesshomaru le dé una buena vida.

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio. Era cierto que en aquella época, lo usual era que las mujeres se casaran a temprana edad, y de hecho, a comparación de las demás, Rin se estaba tardando. Aún así Kaede nunca le había sugerido a Rin la idea, inclusive cuando Kagome sabía que a la anciana le agradaba Kohaku para ella… Sin embargo, la miko realmente sentía que Rin podría formar en el futuro una familia con Sesshomaru, tal y como ella estaba haciendo con el hanyou… Pero… ¿acaso no detestaba el lord a los humanos?… La anciana tenía razón, ¿cuáles serían las intenciones del youkai?...

* * *

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – Rin dio rápidamente con Sesshomaru, el cual se encontraba sentado al pie del pozo, recargando su espalda en el. La chica se hincó a su lado, sonriendo alegremente. –Temía no encontrarlo.

Sesshomaru le miró fijamente, delineando las líneas de su rostro con los ojos. Aún no lograba captar del todo que no era más una niña, pero de lo que no cabía duda, era que Rin era una humana atractiva.

-_Atractiva... ¿eh? –_ Se repitió mentalmente. Sus pensamientos le resultaban extraños.

Sesshomaru arqueó levemente las cejas pues no podía dejar de resultarle curioso cómo es que ella se le acercaba tanto, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada, con una sonrisa tan peculiar y ese notable brillo en sus ojos castaños… cómo era que podía, y cómo era que él le permitiera dicho contacto visual.

-Sesshomaru-sama… - Rin se acercó un poco más y se acomodó a su lado. El lord observó sus pies de reojo: maltratados y sucios.

-Tus pies.

Rin se sorprendió. Desde su regreso, era la primera vez que hablaba. La muchacha sintió cómo los nervios le recorrían, erizándole la piel.

-S-sí… no me gusta usar el calzado, me agrada la sensación de mis pies descalzos sobre la tierra.

Sesshomaru no dijo más, y entonces Rin se percató de cuan incómodo podía ser su silencio.

-Pero si le molesta ahora mismo iré a ponerme las sandalias y…

-No –Sesshomaru la cortó.- Si es como te gusta, así está bien.

El lord ya no la miraba, parecía más bien perder la mirada en el horizonte. Rin no supo que contestar, a lo que decidió cambiar el tema… preguntar algo que había estado insistiendo en su cabeza desde que le había visto horas antes.

-Se-sesshomaru-sama… ¿por qué usted… tardó tanto en volver? –Intentó preguntar, aunque más bien hipó: sus nervios ya eran notorios. Sesshomaru siguió en silencio-…yo… estuve esperando por usted desde hace mucho tiempo y… - Rin bajó la mirada ligeramente entristecida- realmente me gustaría saber…

-El tiempo… -Sesshomaru seguía con la mirada en la nada –es muy distinto para nuestra especie. Tenía que hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos. Pero ya he vuelto… -El youkai se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes antes de volver a hablar - Rin… en verdad tú, te ves diferente.

La muchacha levantó la mirada, sorprendida. El silencio volvió a reinar por unos instantes.

-Rin

-¿Sí?

-Tú… ¿eres feliz aquí?

La joven le miró aún con más sorpresa, y apretó los labios. Ciertamente no sabía qué responder.

-Yo… yo tengo una buena vida aquí, la anciana Kaede y la señorita Kagome siempre están conmigo, me han enseñado muchas cosas. En realidad no me hace falta nada, pero… -Rin dudó – de alguna forma… siempre he sentido que no estoy completa aquí.

Sesshomaru le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Completa?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo siempre quise… que usted volviera. Yo siempre pensé que quizá usted podría completar esa parte.

Rin sintió que la cara se le encendía. ¿Qué cosas decía? Estaba faltándole al respeto a su señor, no podía permitirse tal comportamiento. La joven apretó las manos sobre su regazo.

Una sensación extraña se había apoderado del estómago del youkai al oír esas palabras. ¿Acaso… eran cosquillas? Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño. Rin le perturbaba, y para su incomodidad, no podía apartarse.

-Disculpe, creo que he hablado de más… yo, no pensé. –Rin mantenía la cabeza gacha, su voz temblaba. Sesshomaru de nuevo la miró fijamente, y descubrió que bajo ese cuerpo esbelto que poseía ahora, seguía siendo una niña insegura.

La brisa nocturna agitaba el cabello de ambos.

-Sesshomaru-sama –continuó- yo quisiera saber si me puede decir… ¿cuál es la razón por la que ha vuelto?- Su mirada seguía gacha, su sonrojo era tal que no se atrevía a verle a los ojos. El youkai comprendió.

-El punto de haberte dejado en ésta aldea era para que tú pudieras decidir a su tiempo qué camino tomarías. Por eso estoy aquí.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos y levantó lentamente la mirada, ¿acaso era eso lo que creía? ¿Sesshomaru le estaba dando la opción de marcharse con él?

-Yo…

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –Sesshomaru acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Rin, apartando los cabellos que le cubrían la frente y percatándose de cómo sus mejillas enrojecían nuevamente. Sesshomaru sentía mucha curiosidad hacia sus reacciones.

-Ah… - Rin contuvo un suspiro a tiempo. El delicado roce de las garras del youkai con su piel, le resultaba extrañamente agradable. – La verdad es que yo…

-¡Riiin! – Kohaku se acercaba, y Sesshomaru retiró la mano de su rostro, sintiéndose a disgusto. ¿Cómo era que no se había percatado de que el humano se acercaba? Definitivamente, Rin hacía estragos en él.

-¿Kohaku?– Rin se incorporó al tiempo que Sesshomaru.

-Es tarde, debes volver a la aldea ya. –La voz del exterminador era tajante.

-¿La abuela Kaede te ha enviado?

-Sí – mintió – vamos ya.

Kohaku posó la mirada sobre Sesshomaru, quien se la devolvió, con más pesadez que de costumbre.

El chico estaba consciente de que el youkai podía matarlo de un simple movimiento, inclusive a esa distancia, pero realmente, en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba. Había visto la manera en que él la tocaba y la cercanía que mantenían… la poca simpatía que le guardaba, estaba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados: La cordura siempre es lo primero que se pierde cuando lo que deseas se ve amenazado.

Rin miró al lord con pesadumbre.

-Sesshomaru-sama yo…

-Haz lo que quieras hacer. –El lord le dirigió una fría mirada, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Rin le miró con tristeza, mientras tomaba el rumbo contrario siguiendo a Kohaku.

Sí… esa no era la primera vez que Sesshomaru le decía tales palabras. Pero el hecho de que esta vez no pudiera simplemente sonreír y seguirlo, le dolía.

Posó su mirada en la espalda de Kohaku… No tenía el porte que poseía el youkai, ni siquiera la misma altura. No estaba siguiendo más con los ojos una larga cabellera plateada, si no a unas hebras castañas atadas en una coleta. ¿Realmente, estaba en el lugar correcto, siguiendo a la persona correcta? ¿yendo a la dirección que debía?

No sabía por qué, no entendía por qué… pero sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y cada paso que daba le resultaba doloroso. Kohaku, no volteó.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada. Años atrás, ella sólo hubiese sonreído y le habría seguido con alegría. Quizá no necesitaba que ella respondiera para entender la decisión que había tomado.

…Sí, no tenía caso perder más tiempo en esa aldea, partiría por la mañana sin más.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar, percibiendo olor a sal…

-_¿Lágrimas?_ -El youkai volvió la mirada… Y supo que Rin lloraba.

No lograba entender el porqué de sus últimas acciones, pero sin detenerse a meditar, Sesshomaru volvió sobre sus pasos.

Si Rin lloraría, no sería por él.

-¿A qué ha venido? –Kohaku se negaba a mirar atrás o esperar a que Rin le alcanzara para estar a su lado, su molestia era demasiado grande.

La muchacha limpió sus lágrimas pues no quería que las notara.

-Él quiere saber cuál es la decisión que he tomado, si quedarme en la aldea o marcharme con él.

Kohaku apretó los puños, en efecto, sus pensamientos no habían sido errados.

-¿Y?… ¿cuál es esa decisión?

Rin volvió a bajar la mirada, observando la hierba.

-Yo… realmente aún no lo sé. Hace tres años tenía ya decidido lo que haría, pero ahora…

-¿Cuál fue la decisión de ese entonces?

-…Me marcharía con el amo. –Soltó sin dudar. Kohaku entonces detuvo su caminar, y se volvió para verla. Rin también detuvo su paso, sintiendo la mirada del exterminador encima.

-Escúchame bien Rin… -La voz de Kohaku sonaba firme. –Él no es tu amo, tú no tienes dueño, no eres ni un objeto ni su sirviente. No hables como si fueras de su posesión.

Rin tragó saliva.

-…Quizás tienes razón, pero Sesshomaru-sama siempre será mi señor. Le debo la vida.-Kohaku sintió dolor al escuchar la determinación de sus palabras. –Yo sólo deseaba poder serle de utilidad… acompañarlo a donde él fuera.

-¿Incluso al infierno, no? –Kohaku fruncía el ceño. - ¿No te das cuenta que de marcharte con él pierdes toda probabilidad de vivir? La vida de un youkai no es como la de un humano, Rin. Él no permanecerá en un lugar fijo, él no podrá cuidarte o protegerte siempre. La diferencia con InuYasha es que él permanece rodeado de personas que se preocupan por el bienestar de la señora Kagome. Tu lugar es en la aldea. –La voz de Kohaku sonaba cada vez más y más dura. Rin sentía nuevamente que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Kohaku tenía razón, lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Pero y si lo correcto no era lo que le haría feliz?

-No puedes vivir contra corriente, Rin –Sentenció.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no la protegeré? – Tanto Kohaku como Rin miraron hacia atrás: De pie, y con el rostro inexpresivo, se hallaba Sesshomaru.

-Usted no pertenece a nuestro mundo, no puede llevarse a Rin por un simple capricho. –Por fin Kohaku se decidía a encararlo.

-¿Capricho? Yo no conozco lo que es un capricho. Decida lo que decida Rin, yo no pondré objeción, pero no voy a permitir que le metas ideas falsas en la cabeza.

-Sesshomaru-sama… -Rin a duras penas lograba mantener las lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas, no quería que cayeran frente a él; pero era tarde, Sesshomaru las había notado.

-No llores por algo así, Rin. –Dijo terminante el youkai.

Kohaku miró rápidamente hacia Rin, sorprendido. ¿Había estado ella llorando? Sintió remordimiento al notar las gotas en la comisura de sus ojos.

La joven dio un respingo ante las palabras de Sesshomaru.

-Piénsalo, no llores, sólo piénsalo y decide. –La voz del demonio era serena, permitiéndole a Rin sonreírle levemente, tallándose los ojos.

Kohaku apretaba los puños, enfadado. Decididamente, no soportaba más ese sujeto.

-Oye… - Sesshomaru miró al muchacho. –Si tu intención es llevártela, tendrás que derrotarme, porque no lo permitiré. – Kohaku desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la cintura, blandiéndola contra Sesshomaru.

-Chiquillo estúpido… - Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro frío del youkai: se desharía de aquella piedra más rápido de lo que había creido…

**Continuará…**

**N/A**

Y pues he aquí el capítulo 3, nuevamente espero sea de su agrado :3 se aceptan sugerencias.

Publiqué recientemente un oneshot de esta misma pareja llamado Oscuridad, me harían bien feliz si se pasan a echarle una miradita xD..

En fin, saludos y muchas gracias por leer.

Kuruma Chidori


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_-Oye… - Sesshomaru miró al muchacho. –Si tu intención es llevártela, tendrás que derrotarme, porque no lo permitiré. – Kohaku desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la cintura, blandiéndola contra Sesshomaru._

_-Chiquillo estúpido… - Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro frío del youkai, se desharía de aquella piedra más rápido de lo que había creído…_

**Contra corriente**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 4**

La mirada de Kohaku mostraba determinación. En sus ojos no cabía ni pizca de temor o arrepentimiento y ello le resultaba osadamente estúpido al youkai. El que aquel humano llenara de ideas la cabeza de Rin y a ésta no le fueran ajenas, lo convertía en una completa molestia.

La joven observó con terror la mirada encendida del exterminador para después notar la muy leve sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Sesshomaru. Si no detenía a alguno de los dos, las cosas terminarían muy mal.

-Kohaku… calma, no es necesario…– Rin se dirigió al exterminador apretándolo del brazo en un inútil intento por detenerlo, pero el muchacho se liberó fácilmente y emprendió su embestida contra el demonio sin más.

Sesshomaru no se tomaría la molestia de desenvainar, con sus garras bastaba y sobraba. Un halo verdoso rodeaba su mano derecha y su intención era fija: con un certero movimiento sería suficiente para impregnarlo con su veneno.

-¡Kohaku detente! – El grito de la joven se vio opacado por el estruendo del filo de la espada chocando con la armadura del demonio. La súplica de Rin no era suficiente para mermar la oleada de sensaciones que invadían al muchacho.

Kohaku logró esquivar con relativa facilidad las garras de Sesshomaru, dándole oportunidad de embestirle con su espada nuevamente y apenas rozándole el hombro izquierdo, tornando sutilmente de rojo la blanca estola del youkai.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo estoico. Sin duda los entrenamientos como exterminador no habían sido en vano… pero era suficiente, no sentía deseos de jugar con él, era repugnante que un humano lo tocara… Kohaku moriría.

Las articulaciones de los largos dedos del demonio tronaron, y de un ágil movimiento esquivó a Kohaku para luego dirigir su ataque al pecho del muchacho, quien alcanzó a retroceder a tiempo, recibiendo un desgarre profundo, pero salvándose de ser partido en dos.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!

InuYasha y Kagome aparecían en escena al tiempo que el grito de Rin hacía eco en la noche, logrando que el youkai se contuviera.

Kohaku se hallaba tendido en el suelo, aún conciente, presionando con las manos su herida. Había soltado la espada y Sesshomaru sólo le contemplaba en silencio, en cuestión de minutos el humano debía morir.

-¡Kohaku! – Rin y Kagome corrieron hacia el muchacho para cerciorarse de su estado.

-¡Sesshomaru, en qué demonios estás pensando! –Bramó InuYasha a su hermano mayor, quien olímpicamente le ignoraba, dejando su atención en Rin.

-Kohaku… - Rin miraba con los ojos llorosos al muchacho quien poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. La joven dirigió sus manos a la herida del pecho.

-¡No la toques, Rin! –advirtió a tiempo Kagome – Es veneno … InuYasha, tenemos que llevarlo pronto a la aldea, la anciana quizá pueda curarlo… creo que aún no se introduce por completo.

InuYasha apartó la mirada de Sesshomaru para dirigirse hacia Kagome, cargar al muchacho, y comenzar a correr rumbo a la aldea, no había tiempo de discutir.

-Vamos Rin… - Kagome posó una mano sobre el hombro de ella, mirándole con preocupación. La miko comenzó a avanzar siguiendo al hanyou a toda prisa.

* * *

Rin se incorporó, mirando a Seshomaru. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no lograba comprender. Notaba aquella herida en su hombro… pero por alguna razón, no deseó acercarse. Apretó el puño contra su pecho, le dolía y sentía que sus pestañas se humedecían nuevamente. Tenía miedo… miedo como la vez en que los hombres lobos acabaron con su aldea. Sesshomaru por su parte, se mantenía impasible, hermético como era usual.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Era inhumano…

_-Pero claro… él no es humano. –_Rin tragó saliva, esforzándose porque las lágrimas no rodaran por su rostro.

Los labios de Rin temblaron, sin poder articular palabra… Iría con Kohaku.

Sin más, giró, corriendo hacia la aldea. No podía verlo.

* * *

Escuchó la molesta voz de InuYasha y se percató de la presencia de su mujer, pero la satisfacción que por un instante sintió al ver tendido en el suelo a aquel sujeto retorciéndose de dolor, desapareció al fijarse en Rin.

¿Acaso estaba ella temblando?...

Sesshomaru oía las palabras de la sacerdotisa sin prestar realmente atención, y observaba cómo su estúpido hermano se llevaba a su presa… quizá con sólo herirlo bastaría para que no se entrometiera más, quizás matar esta vez no era necesario...

_-Si es que sobrevive al veneno._

Sesshomaru observó alejarse también a la miko y entonces nuevamente se fijó en Rin. Un espasmo lo golpeó por dentro al reconocer por vez primera miedo en los grandes ojos de Rin… miedo a él.

_-Rin…_

El youkai no conocía la culpa o el remordimiento, eran emociones ajenas a él, y sin embargo… quizá eso sería lo más cercano a la punzada que sentía al verla marchar, con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos, pero sobre todo, siguiendo a otro.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. La herida escocía… y no era la del hombro.

* * *

-¿Estará bien, abuela Kaede? – Rin miraba con preocupación a Kohaku que yacía acostado en un futón en la cabaña de Sango y Miroku. La taijiya colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente de su hermano menor, notoriamente preocupada pero en silencio.

-Sí… la herida realmente es grave para un humano, pero es una suerte que el veneno no penetrara tanto y que Kohaku es un muchacho fuerte. –Kaede se limpiaba las manos en un balde de madera con agua. – Sin embargo tardará en sanar por completo… y quizá su condición no vuelva a ser la misma.

InuYasha y Kagome se hallaban sentados en una esquina juntos, mientras que Miroku se encontraba recargado de pie en el marco de la puerta. Todos escuchaban con atención a excepción de los tres pequeños niños que dormían al fondo de la choza.

-Rin… -Volvió a hablar la anciana – esto debe recordarte que la naturaleza de Sesshomaru sigue siendo la de una bestia, y eso no cambiará.

La joven apretó las manos contra la falda de su kimono. Se sentía triste y las palabras de la anciana no ayudaban.

-Lo sé… Señora Sango, perdóneme, esto ha sido mi culpa.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-No Rin, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Kohaku no razonó, creo que subestimó su entrenamiento e ignoró su sentido común… él sabe perfectamente que solo no podría contra un demonio como Sesshomaru y que en todo caso, no hay razón para un enfrentamiento…

Rin bajó la mirada, apretando con más fuerza su falda. Las palabras de Sango no borraban el hecho de que en verdad había sido su culpa.

-Sea como sea… me intrigan las razones que tendría Kohaku para iniciar un combate con Sesshomaru, pues dudo que él lo comenzara. –Soltó Miroku al aire, aún cuando él sabía perfectamente qué sucedía.

Kagome miraba la figura pequeña de Rin que parecía encogerse a cada palabra del monje.

-No importa. Eso nos lo dirá Kohaku cuando esté mejor. – Habló InuYasha. Había notado la preocupación de Kagome por Rin y alargar la situación no haría mejoras –Será mejor que vayamos todos a dormir.

-Sí, InuYasha tiene razón – Kaede se levantó con el balde de madera en las manos, y se retiró de la cabaña junto con la pareja y Rin. – Mañana será otro día.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Kaede-sama. –Miroku hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento, antes de dejar caer la cortina de paja que fungía como puerta de su hogar.

Sango sopló el par de velas que iluminaban la cabaña, y se acomodó en el futón junto a su esposo, recargándose en su pecho.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes. –Le consoló su marido, la mujer apretó una mano del monje.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa…

-¿Hay algo más que te pueda preocupar en este momento aparte de la salud de tu hermano? – Miroku la miró de reojo, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Su corazón.

* * *

No podía dormir, por más que lo intentaba, sólo daba vueltas sobre el futón. La imagen de la batalla le hacía sentir nerviosa hasta dolerle el estómago y las pocas ideas que había aclarado en su mente se hallaban nuevamente dispersas. Todo era tan complicado de pronto.

_-Esto no hubiera ocurrido de nunca habernos separado… _

Rin apretó sus cabellos, reprochándose a sí misma sus pensamientos. La realidad no se podía cambiar, y esa misma realidad le recordaba que desde el momento en que lo volvió a ver, algo dentro de sí, quería dejarlo de ver sólo como su señor… quería verle como un igual, y estaba conciente que esa idea era descabellada, una locura. Sin embargo, aunque tenía la necesidad de encontrarse con él en ese instante, algo en ella rechazaba la idea a su vez.

Estimaba a Kohaku, mas no podía decir a ciencia cierta que lo quería puesto que realmente no tenía mucha convivencia o trato con él. Su estima se basaba básicamente en recuerdos y en una atracción natural, como de quien admira y siente cariño por una figura familiar. Para Rin, Kohaku tenía mucho parecido con su hermano fallecido… Y el que la historia se repitiera, y pudiera perder a alguien más, no era una opción.

Los actos de Sesshomaru le habían causado espanto, y dicha sensación hacia él le hacía sentir enferma. Su salvador no podía ser como aquellos lobos, una bestia sin escrúpulos, él no era así… Pero, ¿realmente aún lo conocía? Incluso tres años atrás, pese a que él la visitaba, ya no tenían convivencia como cuando era una niña.

Todas esas ideas dolían, y entre todas, una cuestión de pronto surgía: ¿para qué la querría él nuevamente a su lado?

La joven suspiró, angustiada, girando una vez más sobre su futón, y percatándose de una figura blanca cubierta de pelo, meciéndose con el viento sobre la ventana de la choza. Sin lugar a duda, la punta de la estola de Sesshomaru, quien se hallaría sentado en el techo de la cabaña.

Rin se incorporó dudosa, y salió de la choza, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro frío de Sesshomaru observando el cielo nocturno, apenas iluminado por el destello de la luna. Rin tragó saliva, y con las manos apretadas sobre su pecho, pronunció el nombre del youkai, pero sin dejar salir sonido.

-Deberías estar dormida. – Su voz seguía siendo la misma: distante, desinteresada. Rin dio un respingo.

-Ah… no puedo dormir… -Bajó la mirada, incómoda. No podía evitar aún sentir temor por el youkai, pero algo le hacía permanecer ahí.

Sesshomaru podía oler el miedo de la chica y eso le disgustaba. Sesshomaru torció levemente los labios.

-¿Por qué temes? – soltó de pronto y Rin volvió a saltar.

-Yo… yo no temo, es sólo que…

-Mientes. ¿Por qué me temes?

La joven lo observó unos instantes detallando su silueta: una de sus piernas se hallaba flexionada, la estola blanca ondeaba suavemente por la brisa, y la larga cabellera plateada caía como cortina sobre su hombro y espalda. Notó que sus impecables ropas tenían una pequeña mancha marrón en el hombro, y nuevamente sintió incomodidad.

-Su… su herida ¿cómo está?

Sesshomaru finalmente la miró, arrugando levemente el ceño. Rin cambiaba el tema a algo sin importancia. Se incorporó y descendió al suelo, colocándose frente a ella. Una de sus manos se dirigió al rostro de la joven, y tomándola por el mentón, hizo que lo mirara. Rin contuvo la respiración.

-¿Por qué me temes? –Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con tono cortante y la muchacha no tuvo más opción que responder.

-Hoy… con… es decir… lo que hizo …- Rin desvió su mirada del youkai, quien le miraba con tanta fijeza que sentía que sus pupilas la penetraban- ah… usted no es así… usted no era así…

-¿Quieres decir que he cambiado?- Sesshomaru alzó una ceja – Acaso… una humana como tú, ¿osa decir que sabe como soy? –El demonio apretó un poco el mentón de la muchacha.

-Ah…- Rin nuevamente sintió temor y apretó los ojos. Sesshomaru al notarlo apartó inmediatamente la mano de su rostro y dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿había olvidado cómo tratar a Rin acaso? Siempre había sabido cómo actuar frente a esa pequeña… y entonces volvió a fijarse en su figura, más alta, esbelta, con un rostro con rasgos más finos y maduros: naturalmente las cosas habían cambiado.

_- Rin ya no es una niña…_

La joven sentía deseos de salir corriendo. Se sentía turbada y dolida… Había ansiado y esperado tanto reencontrarse con él y nada era como lo había imaginado, como lo había soñado. Sesshomaru era un demonio cruel y frío, y ella ya no era más la excepción en su vida. Ella ya no era más su compañera de viajes.

-Yo… yo… -Los ojos de Rin se inundaron en lágrimas y los cerró antes de que estas escaparan. No tenía opción, Kohaku tenía razón – creo que lo mejor será que permanezca aq…

-Regresa a mi lado.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos e inevitablemente ahora las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Sesshomaru escudriñaba sus ojos con la mirada y pudo sentir como una de las manos del youkai se posaba en su espalda y la jalaban hacia él. Su cuerpo y su rostro chocó suavemente contra el cuerpo del demonio y por un instante, Rin volvió a percibir el aroma a flores silvestres que siempre poseían los kimonos que otrora Sesshomaru le obsequiaba. Una oleada de sensaciones que hasta entonces desconocía le recorrió por completo y sus mejillas se encendieron.

_-¿Qué… qué es esto?... _

-Rin, sé mía.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**

Antes que nada… ¡Perdón! Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me dignara a actualizar =/ no tengo ninguna buena excusa, me distraje en otras ocupaciones y dejé de lado nuevamente los fics, pero finalmente aquí dejo otro capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado. Manejar la personalidad de Sesshomaru me resulta algo difícil, pero siempre he pensado que aunque él se muestra inexpresivo, por dentro maneja muchos pensamientos y emociones y es exactamente lo que intento plasmar en esta historia.

Espero comentarios y sugerencias, y nuevamente disculpas y gracias por seguir leyéndome.

Kuruma Chidori


End file.
